She's Ruining Everything
FBI Agent Machado chooses to stay in New York to find out more about Siobhan. Bridget confides her secrets to her NA sponsor Malcolm. Andrew and his business partner, Olivia, throw a party while Siobhan's best friend Gemma and Henry's fighting escalates. Plot Bridget,having shot and killed a hitman hired to kill her sister, Siobhan,calls Malcolm Ward for help. Unable to reach him, Bridget tries to hide the body, making a bigger mess in the process. Gemma arrives at the loft, forcing Bridget to simply cover the corpse and blood smears with pieces of tarp. Gemma is outraged at the hole Bridget and the hitman knocked in a wall during their struggle, assuming it was the contractors and she suggests that they hire a new contractor to finish the renovations. Bridget agrees, as the delay for finding a new contractor will give her a few days to deal with the body. Bridget returns to the Martins' apartment, where she packs a bag of clothes and whatever petty cash she finds in Siobhan's drawers. Andrew comes home and tells Bridget that he and his daughter, Juliet,had another fight and Juliet is now ignoring his texts. Bridget tells Andrew she wants to go out for a walk, but Andrew won't hear of his pregnant wife walking alone in New York City at midnight and insists she go to bed. The next day, Bridget goes back to the loft, this time bringing bleach and garbage bags to hide the evidence of the shooting. Malcolm calls her, and Bridget explains the incident. They agree to meet and go on the lam together. As Bridget finishes cleaning, Agent Machado returns to interview Siobhan about Bridget's whereabouts once more. Bridget dodges his questions and goes to Siobhan's bank, emptying the balance of Siobhan's 'emergency fund.' Bridget heads for the airport but is forced to turn around after receiving a phone call from Andrew. The venue for the cocktail party they were hosting that evening was flooded, so Andrew has moved the party to the loft. Bridget hastily returns to the loft where a design team is decorating the place in a "Titanic" theme. Fearing the body will be discovered, Bridget dismisses the team for lunch and stashes the body in one of the antique steamer trunks. The party comes together with Bridget adeptly playing her part as Siobhan. However, it does not come off without a hitch. Agent Machado crashes the party, come again to hound Siobhan for information. In the midst of this, Gemma drunkenly accuses another woman of having an affair with Henry. Worst of all, as Andrew gives a speech to the potential investors a cell phone rings from the trunk where Bridget has hidden the hitman's body. Bridget tells the party-goers that it was probably left there by the workers, and quickly fishes the phone out of the hitman's pocket. Back at the Martins' apartment, Andrew tells Bridget how pleased he was by her handling of the party and how he felt like he 'had the old Siobhan back.' After he falls asleep, Bridget sneaks out of bed and prepares to leave to meet Malcolm, but she is stopped when she hears Juliet vomiting and crying in the bathroom. She tells Bridget that she took a pill at a bar. Bridget asks if she should get her father, Juliet begs her not to and only asks that she stay with her. Remembering an incident when Siobhan had refused Bridget the same request, Bridget stays and soothes the sobbing Juliet,while Andrew(who was awaken by Juliet's sobbing),watches with a touched look on his face. Bridget goes to the loft once more and calls Malcolm, telling him that she can't leave. The people in Siobhan's life need her, and she needs to stay for her sister's sake. She prepares to move the body yet again, only to discover that the trunk where it was hidden is empty and clean. In Paris, the real Siobhan goes to withdraw some money from her 'emergency account,' only to find that it had been closed the day before. She storms out of the bank and makes a phone call, saying "She's ruining anything. It has to get done, sooner rather than later." Character Appearances (in order of appearance) Recurring *Bridget Kelly *Gemma Butler *Andrew Martin *Juliet Martin *Malcolm Ward *Agent Machado *Henry Butler *Siobhan Martin Guest *Olivia Charles *Jimmy Kemper Trivia *Siobhan has a secret bank account and knows how to speak French. *At the 2011 MTV Movie Awards, Reese Witherspoon wore the same dress that Gemma was wearing at the party. *When Bridget considers leaving a message for Malcolm at the beginning of the episode, his phone number is listed as (307) 555-0179. The 307 area code covers all of Wyoming. *The episode title is said at the end by Siobhan. Music Gallery: Sarah-michelle-gellar-on-ringer.jpg Smgringer.gif 280px-Tumblr_lrw4jaRdfp1qzl55xo1_r1_500.png Category:Season One Category:Show Category:Article stubs